


Christmas Eve Magic

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is putting the final touches on her Christmas decorations.  Ron comes home from a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Hermione hummed as she sat in the darkened room. She had the wizarding wireless playing soft Christmas melodies to fill the room. The only lights that twinkled were the ones upon the tree and the fire in the fireplace. She had been decorating the house all day, the good old fashioned way. She always found it funny that she thought of doing it the Muggle way as old fashioned.

She picked up the stockings that she had purchased from the store. She could have made them, but the one she saw was simply irresistible. They lived in a Muggle neighborhood, and she had gone into one of the local stores. There she found the perfect stockings. A bright neon orange one for Ron that she had spelled with a picture of the Chudley Cannons was the first stocking she hung up. The second one was hers, a soft blue one that. Her name was the only adornment on it in silver letters. She turned and picked up the little pink stocking. 

Rose’s name was spelled out in gold with a tiny rose after it. The picture was one of an infant saying “Baby’s First Christmas.” 

Hermione’s heart melted every time she thought of the sweet baby sleeping upstairs. They would celebrate her first Christmas. Her Uncle Harry had already said that he bought her first broom for her. She shook her head praying that Rose would have sense to remain on the ground. Granted, she did not have to worry about it just yet. She hung the stocking up and stood back to survey the room. 

Her living room was perfect. All it needed now was to be filled with presents. That would happen later, after Ron finally came home. They were going to spend the first few hours at home before traveling to the Burrow to spend the day with the rest of the Weasleys and Harry.

Hermione felt arms slip around her and a soft kiss on her ear. “You better hurry up, my husband is going to be home soon,” she whispered.

He chuckled behind her. “It’s a good thing I have the house booby trapped so that if it were anyone but me, they would be hexed then, hmmm?” He nibbled at her neck.  
“Oh, Ron, do you know what you are starting?” Hermione turned in his arms.

Ron leaned down and captured her lips, parting them with his tongue. He held her close so that she could feel how much he did know what he was starting. He pulled back and looked into her flushed face. “You need to be greeted like that every time I see you.”

Hermione ran a hand through his hair. “I could get used to it.” She kissed him again softly. “Welcome home, darling.”

“The room looks wonderful. Do you know what I would like even more?” He leaned back down and kissed her ear.

“You would like nothing better than to bring the presents in here so we can wrap them.” Hermione smiled at her husband.  
“But, Hermione. She won’t know if they aren’t there when she wakes up!”

“Ronald, this is your daughter’s very first Christmas. This is the _only_ first Christmas she will ever have.”

Ron sighed. He kissed Hermione on the nose before going to the closet to pull out the presents that they had bought for Rose. He pulled out the books and shook his head. “Sweetheart, do you have to give her so many books? She can’t read yet!”

Hermione glared at him. “That’s right. You just make sure you tell Harry that she is still too young for that broom he got her. She cannot even walk yet, so flying is out of the question.”

Ron turned his back and rolled his eyes. “Fine, I get it.”

“Besides, we can read these to her. She is going to love them.” Hermione took out the paper and began to wrap the books lovingly as Ron pulled out some more presents.

“Hermione, can you tell me why she has a Muggle dolly?” Ron asked.

“Honestly, Ronald, she cannot take the magical dolly into the store with us. People would stare at us and more people would know about our world. I thought you realized all of this when we moved in here.”

The two kept an easy banter going as they wrapped present after present for their little baby. Ron sat back amid all the wrapping paper and watched Hermione. “I love you.”

Hermione raised her head, her lips parted with a smile. “I love you, too.”

He crawled over to where she was sitting in the floor. Placing both hands to the side of her legs, he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back to watch her bemused expression.

“I am so very thankful that you agreed to marry me, Hermione. You and Rose are the best presents I could have ever asked for.”

“Oh, Ron, you are so sweet!” She wrapped her arms around him and leaned backwards, pulling him on top of her. Their lips met in a sweet surrender. Hermione’s arms wrapped around his neck. 

Ron braced himself above her body with both of his hands beside her. He slid a leg between her legs and deepened the kiss. He pulled back to see her swollen lips. He rose up and slipped his hands under her jumper. He pulled it up slowly revealing her creamy flesh underneath. His fingers ghosted over her black bra. He licked his lips. “I love it when you wear this bra.” He slid his fingers into the cups pulling out her breasts. 

His mouth covered one pert nipple as his fingers stroked the other. He nibbled at it causing moans to come from her body. She arched under his ministrations. “Oh Ron,” she moaned. “We shouldn’t…”

He pulled back sucking on her nipple as he did. He then let it go. “Why not? We are married, this is allowed now.”

“We shouldn’t do it here,” she said in a whisper.

Ron pulled her jumper off of her all the way and then unfastened her bra. “Hermione, next year that may be true. She is not even crawling yet. We can do this.”

Ron resumed his place on her nipple, teasing the other one. His hand slid down her body to the waistband of her pants. He slipped his hand underneath to her wet center and curled a finger into her. He listened to her moan before he began to suckle at the other nipple. 

Her hands wound through his hair holding his head in place. She arched underneath him as he slid his fingers in and out of her, teasing her with more to come. “Oh, Ron.”

He left her nipple and began to kiss his way down her stomach. She moaned as he moved lower and lower down her body. He slid his fingers out of her and stopped kissing her. He looked down at her ravished face lit softly under the fairy lights. He pulled down her pants slowly, with her kicking her legs out of them. 

He bent his head down to taste the wetness that lay waiting for him. He slid his tongue over her center, teasing the little nub. He slid fingers back into her listening to her whimpers as her body responded to his touch. He loved knowing that he was the only one that had ever seen this side of Hermione. This was all for him. He sucked on her clit, grazing it with his teeth.

“Oh, yes, oh my god, Ron…” Her fingers were clenching at his hair. She bucked up into his face. “Yes, right there.”

“Talk to me, baby,” he moaned around her. He kept building the pressure up. He could tell she was just about to have an orgasm when the cry began.

“No!” she whimpered. “Oh my god, no!” She hit the floor with her hands. “So close.” Her breathing was erratic.

Ron groaned and looked at his wife’s debauched appearance. “I’ll go get her. You go on and straighten up.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. He knew she had been so close. 

Ron ran down the hallway to get their crying baby. “Come here, little Princess.” He picked her up and carried her to the changing table. He took care of her nappy and tickled her. “You know, Father Christmas is not going to come and see you if you are up all night.” 

Ron picked up his now quiet daughter and walked with her into the living room. Hermione had cleaned up the room with magic. There was not a sign of wrapping paper that he knew they were laying on. He walked into the kitchen where the lights were on. Hermione had a bottle that she was preparing for the baby. 

She turned around and faced them, wearing a pink house robe. “There is my little naughty girl. Father Christmas might leave you a lump of coal!” She took the baby from Ron and gave her the bottle. 

Ron slipped his arm around Hermione and led her back into the room with the Christmas tree. They sat down on the sofa and cuddled. He leaned over and kissed the top of both her head and Rose’s. “I love you both very much. Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas, Daddy,” Hermione said cheekily. She leaned into his arms.

“Sweetheart, as soon as she is asleep we can finish in our bedroom,” he whispered next to her ear.

Hermione chuckled. “You had better finish what you started. You don’t want to see me tomorrow if you haven’t.”


End file.
